Falling Sun
by Rose of the Dawn
Summary: "Akari! Look up!" Finn exclaimed. "Yes Finn, I know. It's like the Sun is coming down from the heavens." Akari whispered. This is a story of finding love, being in love and losing love and still continuing on in the journey known as life. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! It has been such a long time since I have been on Fanfiction as a writer. Finally though here I am and I can't wait to share my new Harvest Moon story! I would love to thank my amazing Beta reader** _ **Harvest Loon**_ **for having the same passion as I do for writing and Harvest Moon. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :) *I do NOT own Harvest Moon or any characters from Harvest Moon***

* * *

Akari felt warm and peaceful where she sat- in a green meadow filled with flowers of all different kinds. Opening her eyes she marveled at the blue sky and the feel of the soft grass beneath her. She hadn't felt this relaxed since she was a child on her grandparent's ranch, what felt like so many years ago. She could remember the way the breeze felt on those hot summer days, how the air smelt after a long rain spell and the simple happiness that those sweet memories gave her. They helped ease the pain of the years after her grandparents died and she had to resign to living in the city with her father. Now though, she was starting to feel happy again on her little farm that she had built up herself, alone without the help of her father or too much help from the Castanet villagers.

Akari sighed, rolled over onto her side and sat up as Finn lazily got up from her shoulder and made himself comfortable on her other one, yawning as he did so. She gently brushed her head to the side to rub against Finn's small body affectionately. He snuggled against her and yawned once more before lifting off Akari and flying in front of her face to laugh happily and dance away with the wind.

"Akari, we should get up now, it is almost time to put in the animals for the night!" Finn sang as he flew a little ways in the distance towards Singing Meadows Farm.

With another sigh, Akari smiled at the young sprite, stretching her arms above her head and getting up from her spot on the ground. Her legs were a bit tingly and numb from lying so long on the grass as she had; she stamped her feet on the dirt to get her blood going again and began walking along the path from Flute Fields back to her beloved farm.

Finn and Akari arrived just as the sun was casting a fiery red shadow across her fields. She smiled looking at her crops and her animals that lounged among the grove of the fruit trees. They _moo'd, baa'd, quacked_ and _clucked_ happily as they saw Akari and Finn coming up the path way. Taking off her working gloves, Akari knelt and petted all her farm animals and whispered sweet nothings to them all.

"Finn, can you ring the bell for bed time for all these poor over worked animals of ours? They need to rest well for their long day of work tomorrow." Akari winked over at Finn as he giggled and gave the rope to the bell an overzealous tug.

The bell clanged and the animals seemed to wince from the noise but walked off to their respected shelters as the lights slowly came on around the farm. Akari took off her rucksack that was bulging at the seams, despite having Shelly make her a larger one, and began pulling out all the items that she and Finn had collected during the day. Placing and rearranging them all in the shipping bin to be sent off in the morning, Akari closed the lid finally satisfied with everything being in order the way she liked. She then set off for her house at the end of what seemed a very long, tiresome day.

"Tomorrow is a big day for you Akari! We get to see if you finally made it to being a hero! I am so excited to see which category you achieved the best ranking in! I personally think you out did yourself this summer season with all the watermelons, honeydews, corn and tomatoes. Not to mention all the sunflowers, morning glories and..." Finn continued his list of all the crops grown this season.

Smiling, Akari sat on her bed, kicked off her boots and removed her farm clothes, switching them for her tank top and sweat pants. Crawling into her bed she pulled up her blanket, listening to Finn rambling on about tomorrow. Honestly she was scared for tomorrow. The past two seasons had not been kind and full of disappointment for her. She had rung Edge's purple bell during the end of winter and had yet to accomplish the title of Hero. The Harvest Goddess would smile gently at her and tell her to just try her best and she would get it eventually, but Akari knew that even the Harvest Goddess had a worried look underlying her smile.

"Come on Finn, let's try and sleep now. We must wake up extra early tomorrow so we can see how I did." Akari patted the small spot on her pillow and Finn glided down, sprawling himself out next to her.

"Ok Akari! I have a good feeling about tomorrow! You worked harder this season than ever before! Well not that you don't work hard every season but this season you just worked extra hard and…" Finn sputtered fumbling his words nervously.

"It's alright Finn, I know what you mean. Just rest now, tomorrow is going to be here before we know it." Akari shushed the worried sprite and pulled a small blanket that she had made for him up to his chin.

"Goodnight Akari, sweet dreams." Finn mumbled sleepily as Akari gently kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Finn, sweet dreams." Akari whispered and nestled further into her bed.

Finn was soon snoring softly and Akari stared up at the ceiling as the moon's light played between the trees outside her window. Sighing, Akari turned and finally, after what felt like hours, she drifted off into sleep, leaving her worries behind and began dreaming.

She was standing on top of a mountain and looked around seeing all the mist and fog that surrounded the outlook. Feeling an immense heat starting to envelope her, Akari watched as the Sun began descending from the sky to kiss the top of the mountain peak where she stood. Just as Akari reached to touch the fiery like beams of light, the sun began to grow dimmer and dimmer and its warmth became colder with the disappearing light as it rose back into the sky.

"Wait! Don't go!" Akari yelled as she felt herself slipping back into the conscious world.

"Akari! Akari! AKARI!"

Akari's eyes shot open as she flew out of her bed, her arms flailing about and her legs tangled in the blankets. Akari landed solidly on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh no Akari, are you alright?!" Finn exclaimed, worriedly hovering around her head.

Rubbing her head she flung the covers away from her and forgot all about her dream. Akari continued to rub her head gingerly as Finn flitted around her, trying to assess any damage that may have happened during the impact.

"I'm alright Finn, just a bump. Now what is going on?" Akari assured the poor sprite as he nervously flew down next to her.

"The letter is here Akari! The farm ranking letter is here! Open it Akari!" Finn jumped up excitedly forgetting his nervousness and presenting an envelope to Akari.

Akari reached for the envelope in Finn's hands and steadied herself before opening it. She felt the familiar paper inside the envelope scratch against her finger tips and Finn's wide eyes jetting back and forth between Akari and the letter. It felt like an eternity reaching in and grabbing the letter, unfolding the paper and gazing down at the jumbled letters, but only a few mattered...

"Akari of Singing Meadows Farm

For the Season of- **Summer**

Farming Degree in Crops- **Hero** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I want to make a clarification to the concerns about only waiting for reviews before I post new chapters. I will never at any time abandon a story simply because I didn't get the reviews! So please dear readers do not worry about that, I just was trying to encourage people to review :) With that being said...here is chapter 2 and thank you to my wonderful and patient Beta _Harvest Loon :)_** ** _!_ Please read and review! Enjoy!**

 ***I do not own Harvest Moon or any characters of the Harvest Moon world***

* * *

"I did it...Finn! Finn! I DID IT!" Akari exclaimed jumping up from her floor and swinging herself around, holding the letter above her head.

Akari stumbled and tripped, her knees hitting the edge of her bed and she fell backwards in a breathless gasp. Finn was laughing and hollering, his face turning red from excitement.

"Come on Akari! We need to go to the Harvest Goddess, she is going to be so happy!" Finn yelled as he flew towards the door and did little flips in the air.

Akari jumped up and reached for her work clothes on the chair next to her bed, but Finn zoomed up to her and tugged on her tank top.

"No time for changing Akari! Let's go!" Finn crowed whilst tugging hard on her.

"Finn, this is not acceptable clothing to present myself in front of the Harvest Goddess." Akari said blushing and pulling at her work shirt, but failing as Finn darted inches from her nose.

Akari looked at Finn's fierce expression with his eyes squinted and his nose scrunched up. She glanced at herself in the mirror and saw dark circles under her creamy brown eyes, her light chocolate hair sticking up at one side and she was sure that her breath was not savory in any way. She did not look like a "Hero", but according to this paper she was, and that was all that mattered.

"Alright Finn come on, but if I hear one word from the other sprites about my appearance before the Harvest Goddess I am blaming you and you will have to muck out the cows stalls!" Akari laughed and sprinted to the door, yanking it open leaving Finn twirling from being brushed off so fast.

Akari looked out towards her farm and saw the birth of a new day. The smallest rays of the sun were peaking over her fields, creating a small glimmer on the grass and crops making it look like a piece of glass. Akari ran over to the barn doors and shoved them apart; looking in on her sleeping herd of cows, sheep and goats. They opened their eyes slowly and looked at her curiously.

"Come along loves! Rise and shine! The grass is cool and fresh this morning, come come." Akari hummed patting the heads of her animals. Rising up, the animals stretched and went single file out the barn. Sprinting over to the coop doors, she ducked inside and clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, humming as her ducks and chickens ruffled their feathers and waddled up to her for their morning pats. Akari smiled from ear to ear and ushered them outside.

Finn was swinging around the coop waiting for Akari and as she jumped out he eagerly grabbed her shirt again and tugged with all his might. Laughing, she placed him on her shoulder.

"Are you ready Finn?" Akari smiled as the little sprite adjusted himself onto her shoulder.

"You bet Akari! Let's GO!" He cried and grabbed onto his hat as Akari lurched forward.

Running was something Akari did best. She loved how it made her feel like she was flying, the wind felt like it was lifting her off the ground, making her unstoppable.

She ran around the winding paths of Clarinet Fields up to the Garmon Mine District. She skimmed over the bridge where Toby and Renee where fishing, something that they always did in the early mornings on Toby's days off. They called out to her as she sailed by, but she only managed a wave before bursting forth with more speed. She could hear their fading laughter as she rounded another corner. She then saw Luke and Bo who were chopping away at some trees to be processed into lumber for Luke's father's carpenter business. Bo looked up and waved vigorously to her, and Luke called out something that sounded like "Whoa speedy!" but she paid him no mind and turned sharply down the path that led to the Goddess Pond.

Finally Akari heard the soft beginnings of water trickling and she finally slowed her pace as her feet splashed in the cool, blue water that flowed over the uneven stones up to the Goddess Pond. Akari stopped at the top of the steps and bent over, putting her hands on her shaking knees. She breathed heavily, filling her lungs with the air that stung and burned her chest. Finn stumbled off her shoulder, his poor face a worrisome shade of green.

"Akari? Is everything alright?" A small voice whispered from in front of her.

Looking up, Akari saw Ben the blue sprite peeking up at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm alright, though I can't speak for Finn." Akari said glancing over at Finn who was still gasping for air as he lay in the grass.

Turning back to Ben, who was still looking shocked at the scene before him, Akari straightened and looked up the path way. She could just make out the form of the Goddess Tree and she saw a sparkling mist gathering in front of it.

Just as she was about to step forward, a flash of purple whizzed by her.

"Are you really going to make an audience with the Harvest Goddess dressed like that?" Edge asked looking Akari up and down with a distasteful look on his face.

Akari looked down at her clothes remembering that she did not change out of her night clothes. Her sweat pants were wrinkled and her tank top was damp with sweat. Grimacing, she swung a look over to Finn who had finally started to turn back to a normal looking color. Finn sat up and adjusted his hat, before looking up at Akari. Startled by the look he was getting, Finn looked at Edge and Akari, finally realizing why they were so unamused.

"Look who gets to muck out the barn this week." Akari threatened under her breath to Finn.

Finn's eyes went wide and was about to speak when a gentle, soft giggle came from the Goddess Tree. A tall willowy figure stepped up at the top of the steps, her presence instantly made all things quiet and calm. Akari looked up at the Harvest Goddess and did an awkward half bow. She then righted herself when the Goddess's tinkling laughter filled the air.

The Goddess brushed her streaming blue hair back and raised her hand to Akari in a beckoning motion. Akari hurried up the rest of the way, being careful not to trip on the stone steps as she had done before on more than one embarrassing occasion. Once at the top, Akari lowered her head as she came close to the beautiful figure. She felt cool fingers caress her check softly and she looked up to see the Harvest Goddess smiling down at her.

"Akari, you have flown here faster than a starling to her nest before the long winter. What news do you have dear one?" The Harvest Goddess asked as her silver celestial bracelets clinked in a light tone.

"Harvest Goddess, I bring to you the title of Hero, necessary to bring forth the Harvest God to revive the Goddess Tree." Akari breathed out before she lost her nerve to speak. Talking to the Harvest Goddess always made her a little nervous. After all it was not every day that a mortal gets to speak to a goddess!

The Harvest Goddess gasped and brought her delicate hands to her mouth. Akari heard small cheers and laughter from behind and turned to see all the Harvest Sprites dancing and twirling around each other in excitement.

"Oh Akari! What wonderful news indeed dear one! Come, we must at once summon the Harvest God. There is no more time to spare!" The Harvest Goddess said as she turned and gathered her long dress about her. "Akari come here dear, I have an easier way of getting to where we need to go." The Harvest Goddess reached out to Akari and grasped her hand. Akari looked down in shock and didn't want to grab the Harvest Goddess's hand too tightly for fear of breaking it. "Now hold on tight, I am going to use the last part of my remaining energy to take us to the top of the mountain. That is where we shall summon the Harvest God." The Harvest Goddess explained as she began to glow brilliant shades of blue. Akari noticed that all her jewelry started to glow a silvery hue and her eyes clouded over to match the same blue her whole body had become engulfed in.

With a flash and the oddest feeling of being pinched all over her body, Akari blinked as she felt a cold breeze move her hair. She glanced around and saw the little sprites popping into existence with bursts of color. She was standing on top of a mountain overlooking the entirety of Castanet Island. Something tugged at Akari's memory, but she could not place the feeling nor what she was trying to remember.

"Goddess, we will now begin the Summoning Ceremony! Us Sprites will together ring our bells and call the Harvest God down from the heavens." Alan, the Red Sprite, announced as the other sprites gathered in a circle and brought forth their bells.

Akari looked on in awe at the Sprites as they each rang their bell and as each bell was added a beautiful song began to form. The Harvest Goddess stood in the center of the Sprites and she added her own magic to their song. Finn danced over to Akari and beamed at her, she scooped him up and placed him on his normal perch on her shoulder.

"Look up Akari!" Finn exclaimed excitedly.

As she did so, Akari gasped as a bright fiery light appeared above them and started descending down upon the mountain top.

"Akari it's like the..."

"Yes Finn, I know...it's like the sun is coming down from the heavens" Akari finished softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers!**

 **I present to you Chapter 3! Yay! I hope everyone enjoys reading and is excited to read more! Many thanks and appreciation to my wonderful and amazing Beta _Harvest Loon :)_ Please let me know what you think in the reviews and have fun! Chapter 4 will be coming soon. **

**Take care**

 **~Rose of the Dawn**

 ***I do NOT own Harvest Moon or the characters of Harvest Moon***

* * *

The descending ball of light and heat began to spin faster and faster as it reached the top of the mountain. The sprites gave their bells one final ring and, as if on cue, the great sun-like ball fell away to reveal one of the most regal looking men Akari had ever seen. Long fiery red hair whipped majestically and his white and sunset orange robes billowed out around the man's tall form. He opened his eyes and Akari felt a rush of startling butterflies in her stomach. For a moment she locked eyes with his- the reddest eyes that she had ever looked into.

There was a coldness that Akari's chocolate brown eyes had seen before when she had told her father that she was moving to Castanet Island to start her own farm. Looking away as fast as she could, Akari looked down at Finn who was bursting with excitement and tried to absorb his happiness. The Harvest Goddess had stepped from the ring of sprites and glided forward towards the Harvest God.

"Welcome Harvest God. Thank you for hearing our call in our time of great need." The Harvest Goddess greeted softly, slightly bowing to the Harvest God.

"Harvest Goddess, why exactly have I been summoned from the heavens?" The Harvest God's voice boomed out in a low rumble.

"My Goddess Tree is dying. I have my chosen hero Akari who helped bring us to this point of summoning you to help revive the Goddess Tree and save my beloved Island." The Harvest Goddess explained, turning and motioning for Akari to step forward.

Breathing in deeply and gulping down her heart that had jumped its way to her throat, Akari stepped forward and bowed low to the Harvest God. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her as she straightened up and again looked back into his burning scarlet eyes. Instantly Akari regretted her decision of not changing her clothes before coming to the Harvest Goddess to present her title of Hero.

The Harvest God raised one red eyebrow and turned his attention back towards the Harvest Goddess. He unfolded his large muscular arms and sighed.

"If the Goddess Tree is dying then we must hurry before time runs out. Come." The Harvest God said as he waved his hand in a sweeping motion.

Akari blinked and noticed that they were no longer on the mountain top. They all were standing back at the Goddess Pond in front of the Goddess Tree. Finn jumped from Akari's shoulder and joined the other sprites on the ground as they all clamored in excitement of the Harvest God's presence.

The Harvest God stood before the magnificent Goddess Tree and placed a large hand upon its trunk. For the smallest moment Akari saw a gentleness from the God that stood in front of her, but before she could really believe it, he had turned and was again looking at her intensely.

"The Goddess Tree is in a more dire state than what I had thought. It is the duty of the Hero to make sure that it will not be in peril and that it is nurtured and cared for. You can ensure this by making friends with the animals and people that live here on this Island. If the Goddess Tree becomes ill again, I will not be able to save it a second time. Be wary of this Hero, as you live your life here." The Harvest God said, giving Akari a stern look before turning to the Harvest Goddess.

Lifting his hand up to the Goddess Tree, the Harvest God started to glow varying shades of scarlet and orange, his eyes glowed a dark red and his golden jewelry on his chest, ears and forearms all glowed brilliantly as his power gathered.

Akari watched in awe as the Goddess Tree seemed to draw in a breath of life as it started to cover itself with perfect green leaves that sparkled in the sunlight, casting a dazzling shadow across the Goddess Pond.

"Make a wish Akari." The Harvest Goddess whispered as she bowed her head and folded her hands together.

Following suit, Akari folded her hands and bowed her head, closing her eyes.

 _"I wish for the Goddess Tree to remain strong and healthy for always. I wish for my friends to live joyous lives and that we may always know peace."_ Akari prayed softly. She then opened her eyes and looked at the Goddess Tree in wonder.

"Akari?"

Turning her head, Akari's eyes widened as she saw Renee and Toby standing at the top of the stairs to the Goddess Pond.

"Renee? Toby? What are you two doing here?" Akari questioned as she looked around at the Harvest Goddess and the little sprites that were still yelling and clapping excitedly.

"We saw you run by so quickly earlier and after a while we noticed that you hadn't come back yet, so we decided to come and check on you." Toby answered, his eyes gazing lazily upward staring at the Goddess Tree.

"Whoa! Since when did the Goddess Tree become that big?!" Another startling voice shouted coming up the stone path way.

Akari saw Luke, Bo and Dale as they tramped their way along the path and stood next to Renee and Toby.

"The Goddess Tree looks like it was...brought back to life." Bo said observing the tree and brought his hand up to his chin forming his normal "thinking" look.

"Pops noticed something different when he came out of the shop and could see the Goddess Tree above all the other trees." Luke said as he went up and stood in front of the Goddess Tree with his fists on his hips admiring its growth.

"Oh my! What a miraculous sight for my old eyes!" Another voice called up to the others.

Akari turned and saw Irene hobbling up the stone path with Jin at her side.

"I haven't seen it like this since I was a young woman getting married to your grandfather Jin." Irene said fondly as she brought herself up to the tree and put her hand on its trunk.

The Harvest Goddess smiled and clasped her hands together watching the villagers gather beneath the shade of the Goddess Tree.

Akari smiled down at Finn who was bubbling with happiness and excitement.

"Akari! There you are my dear!"

Lifting up on her tip toes, Akari looked for the voice that was calling for her and saw Mayor Hamilton puffing his way up to her. Gill was right behind his father looking sharply dressed and annoyed as always. Finally Hamilton reached Akari and took out a white handkerchief with a golden embroidered "H" on it. He dabbed his forehead with it and then proceeded to tuck it back into his suit pocket.

Clearing his throat, Hamilton went to say something to her, but was interrupted by more voices coming from the forest to the Goddess Pond.

"Uncle Ramsay look! Everyone is here!" Chloe chimed as she skipped her way over to Akari and went right to where the Harvest Sprites were gathered at the trunk of the Goddess Tree. "Ooh look at all the little sprites!" She said with curiosity, stooping down to get a better look.

"Finn, I thought you said that only I could see you?" Akari mumbled to him as Chloe jumped up and laughed chasing Edge and Collin around the Goddess Pond.

"Children are able to see us because they still believe in the magic that is us. Adults tend to outgrow that carefree innocence and are unable to see what is around them, but that is why the Harvest Goddess chose you for her Hero Akari, because you still believe." Finn said humming contently, kicking his legs back and forth and gazing at all the villagers that surrounded them.

"Akari." Hamilton began again, waiting for Akari to give her his attention. "I think that we all owe you our thanks and gratitude for saving the Goddess Tree, and ultimately Castanet Island." He said smiling as everyone turned their eyes to her.

Blushing, Akari looked around at all the villagers and was met with their smiling faces and proud looking eyes, something Akari had not seen from anyone in a long time.

"Let's hear it for Akari! Savior of Castanet Island!" Shouted Luke as he jumped up and thrust his fist high into the air.

A roar came from all the villagers as everyone one came forward at once and embraced Akari. Owen and Luke came on either side of her and, ignoring her yelp of protest, lifted her up onto their shoulders.

Akari covered her eyes and couldn't help but laugh from being filled with all the love and respect that everyone was giving her. The only people that had ever made Akari feel this way had been her grandparents.

Everyone gathered behind Owen and Luke as they held Akari tightly and marched back to Harmonica Town to celebrate. Akari swung her head back around and looked behind her, sucking in a breath as a pair of ruby eyes locked with hers. The Harvest God stood with his arms across his massive chest, his expression unreadable as the Harvest Goddess waved gently at her and the Harvest Sprites flitted in between branches of the Goddess Tree.

Quickly turning back to the laughter and chatter of the villagers gathered below her, Akari smiled and let herself relax for the first time in forever.

"I hope you chose your Hero well Sephia." The Harvest God said as he stepped away from the Goddess Tree and glanced up at the sun that was setting and casting shades of orange and pink through the emerald leaves of the Goddess Tree.

The Harvest Goddess turned her head towards the Harvest God with a small look of concern.

"You feel as though my chosen hero is not worthy of her title Ignis?" Sephia questioned as she watched him run a hand through his red hair and sighed heavily.

"You know how I feel about mortals Sephia. They start out with good intentions and then they move on in their ever changing world, forgetting about what they had come here to do."

"She isn't like her, Ignis. Akari is different, she is pure of heart and she cares for all. I have had time to watch her actions and hear her thoughts. She is different and that is why I chose her." Sephia said defensively.

The Harvest God sighed and closed his eyes not wanting to discuss the topic anymore. He then disappeared from the Goddess Pond leaving behind the Harvest Goddess who was frowning at his fading form.

"Akari won't leave us like the other Hero did right Harvest Goddess?" Daren asked as he tugged on the Harvest Goddess's dress.

Bending down the Harvest Goddess patted Daren's head softly and held him in her hands lovingly.

"No Daren, she won't. Akari is different, he'll see." The Harvest Goddess trailed off as she leaned against the Goddess Tree hoping that this time, she would be right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I am so sorry for the LONG delay :( The summer was crazy and really busy...but here we go with Chapter 4! Thank you so much to my Beta reader** _Harvest Loon_ **for being amazing as always! Enjoy everyone.**

 ******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harvest Moon or any Harvest Moon characters.******

* * *

For the past hour and a half Akari had been trying to sneak away from all the laughter and excitement that was happening at Ocarina Inn. Akari had never seen so many of the Castanet Villagers gathered there all at one time. She was sitting next to Luke and Owen who were being entertained as they tried to out drink each other.

"Maya! Another Rice Cocktail for me and a Coconut Cocktail for Luke!" Owen slurred out with his cheeks turning a slight red color.

Maya sighed and went into the kitchen where her grandmother, Yolanda, and Chase were working fast to get food out to the hungry customers.

"Gran, I need another Rice and Coconut Cocktail!" Maya hollered to Yolanda over the loud crashing and banging in the kitchen.

Yolanda looked up from putting a pizza in the oven and brought the edge of her apron up to her forehead, wiping at the sweat which had gathered there.

"If they want more drinks then they need to make their way to the Brass Bar. Them boys have drank me dry!" Yolanda scoffed and threw her hands up. She then grabbed a knife and started chopping away at the carrots in front of her.

Maya rolled her eyes and clomped back over to Owen and Luke who were laughing obnoxiously. She caught Akari's eyes and saw how uncomfortable the other girl was as she tried sliding down into her chair more and more the louder Owen and Luke became. Maya started laughing and smiled at Akari through squinted eyes, laughing even harder when Akari gave her a look of unfathomable despair.

"Well boys, Gran said no more drinks! You both drank us dry! You need to go to the Brass Bar if you want something more than water!" Maya scolded as she slapped her hands on her hips while Luke and Owen sputtered and snickered shamelessly.

"Well Luke let's go! To the Brass Bar!" Owen hooted as he grasped onto Akari trying to right himself as he stood from his chair.

Akari grimaced as Owen leaned his weight onto her and she tried to root herself into the floor so they both didn't topple over. Owen smiled down at her and she tried to smile back without looking pained.

"You coming Akari? It will be fun!" Luke drawled out heading for the door and looking back at Owen and Akari.

"Uh I think I better be getting home actually. Thanks though, maybe another time." Akari said politely even though she just wanted to get up and run back home to her farm.

"You should go Akari! The animals have been taken care of and it is not that late! Go have fun!" Finn said encouragingly as he flitted in front of her and looked at her with such innocence and joy.

Before Akari could respond, Owen pulled her up, flung his arm across her shoulders and urged them forward laughing at her horrified expression. Before they reached the door, where Luke was holding it open and was tapping his foot impatiently, the sound of a glass clinking made everyone's conversation die down to a hum of curiosity.

Turning, Akari saw Julius holding a wine glass and was looking across the room at everyone with the biggest grin on his face that she had ever seen. Candace was standing next to him with her cheeks stained the darkest ruby red and her head bowed looking at something important on the floor.

"Friends! I have something very important and exciting to announce!" Julius exclaimed, glancing over at Candace. His smile brightened even more and he grasped her hand making her gasp and look up at him. She smiled back gently.

"Candace and I are going to get married!"

Akari felt everyone take in a breath and then all at once a great roar escaped from the villagers. The women giggled and fawned over Candace and the men were shaking Julius's hand and slapping him on the back.

Akari slipped away from Owen and Luke as their attention had mercifully been transferred to Julius at that moment. She took the chance to sneak to over to Candace who was being swallowed by Kathy, Selena, her sister Luna, Maya and Anissa. Candace looked up at her brushing one of her long azure braids back and smiled at her.

"Congratulations Candace! I am happy for you and Julius!" Akari whispered to Candace as she gave her a hug before being squished out of the way by the crowd who were trying to get in their words of congratulations to the newly engaged couple.

Akari smiled as she heard the other girls questioning what they would wear and if Candace had picked out a dress yet. Sighing tiredly, Akari made her way to the Inn's door and stepped outside cutting off the sound celebrating villagers. She was thankful that someone else had taken over the cause for celebration tonight.

"Akari? Are we leaving?" Finn zipped over to her as she began walking down the cobbled street.

"I want to head home. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to Finn." Akari assured the little sprite as he fluttered anxiously beside her.

"No Akari! Wherever you go I go!" Finn exclaimed as he threw himself at Akari's shirt and rubbed his face against her.

Giggling at his reaction, Akari patted his back and placed him on his usual perch on her shoulder and they made their way through the winding road back home.

Finn yawned and rubbed his eyes as Akari opened her door and turned on the main light above her dining room table. He unceremoniously dropped himself onto her pillow and began snoring lightly as she kicked off her shoes and sat on the floor beside her bed. She thought about how nothing seemed different, and yet it was. The Goddess Tree was saved and starting to grow again, her missions from the Goddess were more than likely going to be nothing more than gathering a few items here and there and making sure that the proper respects were given to the Goddess Tree.

"What I will do now?" She wondered out loud and thought about Candace and Julius getting engaged.

 _"I wonder if I will ever get married..."_ Akari thought and groaned slightly as she moved herself off the floor and into her bed.

Laying her head beside Finn, Akari listened to the sounds of him sleeping and tried to do the same, pushing silly thoughts about marriage out of her mind and began thinking of everything she needed to do tomorrow. Soon Akari's eyes began to droop lower and lower as she felt her mind drift away and be absorbed by images of passionate red eyes staring into her very soul.

Akari jolted straight out of bed and held her breath listening for the sound that had awoken her. A small tapping at her door made her jump out of her skin and she grabbed at her chest demanding her heart to stop beating in her ears. Again the tapping against her door sounded a little louder this time and Akari glanced over at Finn who was still sleeping with the early morning sun resting on him.

Padding over to her door, Akari cautiously opened it and saw the retreating back of a familiar figure.

"Owen?" Akari called curiously to the red headed man walking back down her steps.

He turned around swiftly and smiled widely seeing that Akari had answered.

"Hey Akari! I hope I didn't wake you, I figured you would be awake by now." Owen said as he thumped up to her door and leaned on the door frame.

Akari gave him a questioning look with one eye brow raised at him.

"Hahaha! Akari it is nine in the morning. Aren't you normally buzzing around much earlier than this?" Owen bellowed, laughing as Akari sucked in a breath and let out a disbelieving shriek. She flew back into her house yanked off her tank top and sweat pants, throwing on her work clothes hastily.

 _"How could I have slept so LONG?!"_ Akari scolded herself harshly.

Wrenching open her tool box, Akari grabbed her milker, brush and sheers and flung them into her rucksack, running towards her door. Looking back at her bed Akari noticed Finn still sleeping soundly, and she debated waking him. Deciding to let the little sprite sleep off the excitement of yesterday, she shut her door rather quietly and then sprang down the steps hearing Owen laugh at her.

"Did you drink when I wasn't looking Akari?" Owen teased following her to the barn

"Hardly, no time for that stuff anyway. It just makes people silly and say things that they regret the next day." Akari quipped a little more harshly than she had meant to.

Owen raised an eye brow at her and she got an odd feeling in her stomach remembering the Harvest God giving her the same kind of look. Shaking her head to rid herself of these weird feelings, she grabbed her brush and started combing her prize cow's calf, which _mooed_ lovingly at her.

Looking up from the calf, Akari saw Owen staring down at her as if he was studying a newly founded creature.

"Owen, if you are in my barn you are going to work, if not then you are going to be more useful standing outside." Akari said, smiling to herself for reciting what her Grandpa would tell the farm hands when they would stand around and he would catch them chatting to each other instead of working.

Owen mumbled something under his breath and confidently walked up to her. He grabbed the brush from her hands and began grooming one of the sheep at the other end of the barn, giving her a toothy grin.

"Well then, let's see how a miner manages on a farm huh?" Akari challenged Owen as she began milking her cows and goats.

Akari didn't even realize the amount of time that had passed as she and Owen seemed to work seamlessly together. Straightening up, Akari marveled at what they had accomplished. The barn and coop animals were groomed, fed, and relaxing in the Fall sun; her fields were tilled and while she planted the crops, Owen was right behind her watering the new mounds as she went. Akari had managed to collect the last of the Summer crops and would be able to get a price increase since they were technically out of season now.

"Wow Akari! I can't believe you do this by yourself!" Owen said as he wiped his forehead on his arm and went to stand next to her as she looked over the farm.

"I got used to it I suppose." She murmured, beaming at the wonderful scene before her.

"Hmmm, well you have done a good job with this land. Not many people can just pick up a place that was run down and make it work. It takes a strong person for this kind of work." Owen stated as he handed Akari her watering can and followed her back to her house.

"Do you want to come in and I can make some blackberry juice?" Akari asked, turning to see Owen at the bottom of her stairs.

"Oh no that's alright Akari, I should be heading back over to Garmon Mine District. Uncle Ramsey needs my help this afternoon. I just wanted to come over and make sure you were okay from last night. I was hoping that you wouldn't be mad at Luke or me if we got a bit carried away." Owen confessed, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Now Akari was raising her eyebrow at Owen and laughed at his distress.

"No, you both were fine. I just don't really like to be in a big gathering like that and have all the attention on me. Let's just say it was fine with me when Julius announced his and Candace's engagement." Akari reassured Owen as he smiled up at her and she could see the relief in his eyes.

"Okay good!" Owen grinned.

"Well I guess I better get going with other errands then. Thank you for coming to check on me Owen. Oh and thank you for all your help on the farm today. I will think of some way to pay you back!" Akari said turning to go into her house.

"You can pay me back by going with me to Julius and Candace's wedding?" Owen asked quietly.

Akari stopped, frozen to her spot there at her door. Slowly turning back around to Owen, Akari felt her blood rise to her cheeks.

 _"Is he asking me on a date?!"_ Akari thought nervously.

"Just as friends of course...I just didn't want to show up by myself and figured you would be going too so I thought I would ask you." Owen hurriedly explained when Akari still hadn't answered him.

 _"So...not a date."_ Akari confirmed to herself.

"Yeah I'll go with you Owen. It's the least I can do since you helped on the farm today. When they send out invitations we can figure out where to meet and what time okay?" Akari smiled as Owen returned her smile tenfold.

"Great! I will talk to you soon then! Take care Akari, have a good day and let me know if you ever need anything." Owen said as he waved to her and moved up the path leading to the Garmon Mine district.

Akari watched Owen until he disappeared and then returned to her house. As she was putting her tools back Finn finally sat up from his bed, his hat askew and his eyes heavy from sleep.

"I slept in today. Did I miss anything Akari?" Finn asked getting up from the bed.

"No Finn, you didn't miss anything special." Akari said as she silently thought about Owen asking her to accompany him to the wedding.

Maybe she would be able to have a normal life after all.


End file.
